A Place In Time
by Democable
Summary: ONESHOT: Its been 5 years since the fall of Lord Voldemort and the Disappearence of one Harry Potter. but Ginny Weasley has a problem, whats a girl to do when the world is celebrating and she is not? AU as of OotP, Post OotP, Post Hogwarts


A/N: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowlings, i dont own this world, i just wish i could live in it ;)

A/N 2: Some of you may have read this on SIYE, to those i thank you for your reviews there, for those who haven't i hope you enjoy this story and i also hope to hear from you all soon. And now onto our story

Chapter 1: A Place in Time

The wind flowed freely down the roads of New York's The Avenue, the sounds of laughter and happiness carried on its voice, a young woman walked down one of the smaller alleys that was attached to it, the look on her face showed one of slight remorse and yet a calm demeanor of understanding. The world was celebrating the 5th year anniversary of peace and the fall of one of the most powerful dark wizards of the century, Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort. But yet no one was remembering that along with this defeat was the disappearance of perhaps the greatest wizard of this age Harry James Potter aka The-Boy-Who-Lived or to his friends Harry.

She walked now onto the main street, no one really paying any attention to her, this was how she liked is sometimes, her hair brushing down into her face she reached up and moved it back as another voice filled the air around her, she looked around with sadness in her eyes, the voice speaking to her.

"So long ago, Another life"

"I could feel your heart beat"

This voice brought back memories of a time long ago to when she first heard it, she smiled thought the tears filling in her eyes, the voice sounded again but this time it sounded as magically as the first time she heard it five years ago.

"It's not a dream, remember us"

"I can see it in your eyes"

She moved silently around to if anyone else could see or hear her or the voice, no one seemed to notice her at all, the music floated on the wind again. She whipped around to see where it came from this time. People we're laughing and having a good time, none to notice her spinning around trying to find a voice on the wind that no one could hear, she growled lightly to herself. The song bringing back memories she did not wish she had.

"We'll find a place in time"

"A place in time beyond the sun"

The tears swelled more as the memories assaulted her mind now, she thought back to the morning of the final battle with Voldemort, he told her he'd be there for her always, yet when the dust settled and the blood washed from her eyes, he was no one to be seen. She cried softer now, not letting anyone have the chance to hear her, once more the music. filled her ears. She told herself she would handle this, just as she had handled the last ten years with out him.

"We'll find a place in time"

"A place in time to call our home"

She sobbed to herself as the wind had a rhythmic hum to it now; this was her chance she realized to find out where the music and the voice were coming from. Her legs jumped from under her and she sprinted off in a dash, she heard it again, as if only repeating. She ingored the yelling and laughing as she dashed between people and families, she brushed the tears from her eyes so she could see where she was running.

"So long ago, Another life"

"I could feel your heart beat"

Her heart jumped as she rounded a corner, the music now louder then before as if it was calling her, she moved faster now into a dead run following it, she never realized what she might find when she reached the origin of the music, but at this point she did not care. People looked at this woman as she run down the street, wondering where she was going in a hurry, She heard a voice from one of them say "Where ever she's going its in a hurry that's for sure" She frowned and kept running.

"It's not a dream, remember us"

"I can see it in your eyes"

She rounded another corner, the music getting louder with each slam of her foot, her heart screaming inside her chest, her mind just a silent reminder to be careful, but she didn't care, she had to find where the music was coming from. She stopped briefly to listen for the song again, She smiled when she picked it back up and took off again in the direction it was coming from.

"We'll find a place in time"

"A place in time beyond the sun"

The music sounded closer now as she moved full sprint down a long allay way, ignoring protest of wizards and witches alike as she ran into them or jumped over them, the celebration still going on. Not that it mattered to her now; all that mattered was the music and where it was coming from. She saw a stairwell and paused it sounded as if the music was coming from there. Was this it She asked her self was this were it was coming from She looked up at the door the top of the stairs, the song now singing softly in her ears.

"We'll find a place in time"

"A place in time to call our home"

She climbed the stairs and tried to open the door, it was locked the anger raising now in her eyes as the humming music taunted her, she grabbed her wand from her pocket and screamed "Alohomora" the magic flowed from her hand and into her wand was a bit much as the door exploded sending wood shards inward on the room, she stepped over the threshold to see only an empty room and a single stereo phone playing the song. She growled once again and raised her wand, but something grabbed her hand and spun her around into a pair of waiting lips.

She gasped as she was pulled into the kiss but nature and five years of waiting drew out the passion in the kiss and she moved more into it, her wand dropping to the ground. Finally after several minutes of kisses she backed away for air, a voice not her own nor the songs spoke quietly "Hello Ginevra" There standing before her was the only man to ever carry her heart and her love all at the same time.

Harry Potter had returned to her, Ginny Weasley broke into tears once more as her lover returned to her arms and embraced her in another kiss, ten years of pain and heartache disappeared in a single kiss as she smiled inwardly and spoke softly to her self so this is real love

Harry held the kiss for just a moment longer as he disenchanted the flat to revile its original design, the bed faded slowly into view as he lead her towards it, her mind in their kiss and no where else. He laid her back softly onto it, finally breaking their kiss; Ginny stared deeply into his eyes, he smiled to her reassuring her that it was really him and not a cruel joke on her.

Ginny's eyes glaced around the room to see it was no longer the empty flat it was when she entered now it looked like a home to someone for many weeks, She looked up at him and spoke softly "Harry" He smiled and placed a finger over her lips, it was there night and he wanted no intruptions of argument or questions of where he had been, but for now the only place he needed to be was in her arms and she knew that.

The light faded from the room as the sun finally set and the candles burned lower with a scent of jasmine in the air. The song flowed freely again into the room, this was their Place in Time.


End file.
